


[战黑枪x骑]生者秘药

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※战暗枪x骑，强制，产ru，龙精猫x猫
Kudos: 2





	[战黑枪x骑]生者秘药

死者宫殿五十二层，妖雾弥漫。  
“别跑那么快!”猫魅一剑刺穿了黏糊怪,气喘吁吁地追着队友，“当心踩到......！”  
话音刚落，只见冲得最快最猛的战士一脚踩上诱饵陷阱，看着瞬间出现的三只怪物，猫魅骑士一句粗口哽在喉中，绝望地拖着沾满黏液的身体赶去给队友们治疗。

死者宫殿的小队最多四人，职业不限，如果目标不是深层，那么即使没有治疗职业也不碍事。而骑士起初看到自己被分配到的队友时不禁失笑，艾欧泽亚的四个防护职业竟然到齐了。  
“治疗就拜托你了。”  
作为队长的黑骑当时是这么说的，其他两人也一副理所当然的模样看向骑士。被三名队友以性命相托，骑士忽而有种被委以重任的使命感，他一脸认真地点点头，表示一定努力，殊不知对方的视线趁机在他被装备裹得严严实实的胸上扫了几遍。  
如果能回到过去，骑士是绝不会再迎着那目光抬头挺胸了——天知道那三个家伙当时脑袋里在想些什么龌龊东西！

“......你们要做什么？”被逼进角落的骑士尾巴几乎炸成一条蓬松的毛掸子，“我说过刚刚不是故意不治疗你们的！我的魔力用完了，以太药也不能再喝了，这层也不能恢复体力.......”  
“你还有别的手段吧，别装了。”同为猫魅族的枪刃压低声音，凑近到与骑士几乎鼻尖相碰，“你藏着的能恢复体力的药在哪儿？”  
骑士瞪圆了眼，不明白对方为什么不依不饶地追问。急性子的奥拉族战士不耐烦地把枪刃推到一边，在逐日之民愠怒的猫叫声中一把摸上了骑士的胸前。虽然被投影成了一件单薄的衬衫，但底下确确实实是硌手的盔甲，没摸到想象中柔软胸肌的战士啧了一声，揪着骑士的领口拉扯，似乎想从那副硬壳子里把对方整个儿剥出来。  
“放、放开我！”骑士看着面前围着的三人，无比后悔自己刚刚竟然那样毫无保留地治疗他们，甚至顾不上给自己恢复，疲累的身体使推拒都像欲拒还迎。  
结实可靠的盔甲最擅长应对粗暴的手段，从这位扛着斧头的暴徒手中保护了自己的穿着者。战士烦躁地甩甩细长的尾巴，尾梢敲在他的腿肚上，发出轻微的劈啪声。

“换我来。”  
看戏般抱臂立在一旁的黑骑终于开口，战士不情不愿地单手扯过骑士，揉一团衣物那样把他塞进黑骑怀中。高挑的精灵族一举一动天生带着优雅，他先是用指腹顺着骑士下颌的弧度勾画，然后一路向下，直至被盔甲所阻隔。  
黑骑显然相当清楚骑士战甲的构造，他是个经验丰富的食客，动作老练地开始拆解这只鲜美的蟹。一双苍白纤长的手游走在猫魅颤抖的身体上，像蜘蛛那样诡异地爬过，解开所有的扣与结。恐惧、压力和体力流失都使骑士止不住地打颤，猫耳朵可怜又萎靡地垂着，每听到一声身上甲胄落地的响，就更低几分。

他被剥得只剩贴身的布衣后，战士急着前来分一杯羹，只听铮然一声，插在地上用作隔离物的重剑还泛着血光。  
精灵皱眉道：“我是队长，我先来。”  
“凭什么？刚才明明都是我在拉怪！”战士不满地敲打剑柄，“要是你喝光了怎么办？”  
“我看再多一个人都绰绰有余！”被忽视许久的枪刃从高大的两人中穿过，毫不在意队友黑如锅底的脸色，径自在骑士的胸乳上捏了一把。  
“......呜！”骑士难堪极了，扭动着身体想要避开，却摆脱不了黑骑和枪刃的桎梏。  
他被迫敞开衣襟，露出横着数道淡淡疤痕的胸膛，贴着肉色乳贴的两处也展现在其他人面前。枪刃用略为粗糙的猫舌舔上骑士的乳沟，十指稍用力地抓揉那对弹性十足的雄乳向中间挤压，越发像是在舔其他什么地方。骑士只觉得羞耻，咬紧牙关闭上眼，他多希望自己是在做一个不大愉快的梦。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的，别摸了，你当是小猫崽子踩奶呢？”奥拉战士斥道。  
“这不是还没开封吗？你又着什么急！”  
说罢枪刃利落地扯下了乳贴，骑士被突如其来的撕拉感吓出一身冷汗，发出细微的呜咽。  
他已经无路可退了。

也许是因为三人中精灵态度最为温和，竟给了骑士一种不合时宜的信任感，猫魅着实是支撑不住，索性自暴自弃地将全身的重量都交给黑骑。感受到怀中猫魅的屈服，黑骑稳稳扣住骑士的腰，又抬手摸了摸骑士湿漉漉的发当做奖励。  
闷了许久的乳珠有些泛红，枪刃试探着舔了两下，它便明显变得挺立了。将毛发染成时髦青蓝色的年轻猫魅高兴地晃动尾巴，得寸进尺地含住前辈的乳头吮吸，逼出骑士压抑的呻吟。  
“别.......太奇怪了......不要舔那里.......”骑士眼底积起泪光，几近哀求地道：“你们到底想要什么？我可以给你们钱、呜！请放过我......！”  
“怎么说得好像我们在胁迫你？”精灵慢条斯理地用尖利的手甲尖围着那可爱的乳晕打转，“你只是在尽职尽责地治疗我们，我亲爱的骑士，看看枪刃，他现在需要你的治疗。”  
“可是我已经、已经没有——”  
“真是只嘴硬的小猫，我们都知道你的‘秘密’。”黑骑边说边威胁地弹弄骑士的乳尖，又用眼神示意枪刃继续，“你可是得到了梅茵菲娜女神祝福的家伙，堪称行走的‘生者秘药’。”  
一下比一下重的吸吮使骑士口中否认的话语统统变成泣音，他无助地摇头，却怎样都无法忽视身体的变化。胸口酸胀起来，每每被湿润的舌尖撩过都激得骑士浑身哆嗦。

好难受，好胀，好痒。  
那个地方......有什么要出来了。  
猫魅为自己淫荡的身体感到羞愧，面红耳赤地仰头无声喘息起来。一旁插不上话的战士倒是很会自娱自乐，就着眼前的香艳场景自慰起来。自己撸不尽兴，他就那么挺着性器走来，捉住骑士的手上下活动。  
舌尖被黑骑玩弄着，乳尖被枪刃榨着奶，指尖则被迫抚慰男人的阴茎，骑士就这样被他曾想好好保护的三人分而食之。

“怎么还是吸不到？这奶子里该不会是空的吧？你确定是他？”  
枪刃怀疑地看着黑骑，他直起身，顺带故意用肩膀撞了下旁边正爽得不住挺腰的战士。奥拉被撞了一踉跄，原本打算射在骑士腰间和手心的精液都喷在了死者宫殿的墙壁上。期待的色情场面刹那消散，战士粗喘着愤怒地骂了一句，提拳就要揍得枪刃满地找牙。  
最能折腾他的两人内讧起来，使骑士得了片刻喘息的时间，他开始强迫自己用迟钝的脑袋想个逃跑的方案，但耳边突然响起了黑骑的声音：  
“你是最了解自己身体的人，对吗？那你一定知道怎样才能让那宝贵的‘秘药’如泉水般涌出......还是说需要别的条件？”  
精灵说着将骑士托举得更高了些，他靠在岩壁上抬膝，让骑士骑马般面对面坐在他的左边大腿上，猫魅不得不略微踮起脚，被布料裹着的睾丸还是躲不过精灵有意的顶弄。硬甲撞着敏感处，骑士被弄疼了，可惜指甲全都被修剪得干净平整，小猫失去尖爪，只能在黑骑肩上留下暧昧的红色抓痕。  
“你自己来。”精灵温柔而不容拒绝地在他耳边低语，“做得好了就放过你。”  
骑士无措地攥着自己的衣摆，他太想逃离这里了。  
如果只要......就可以被放过的话.......

“哟，他怎么自己玩上了？果然是忍不住了吧。”脸上多了两道抓痕的战士装作无事发生的样子，靠在一旁欣赏骑士的一举一动。获胜的枪刃没说话，竖瞳全神贯注地盯着同族自慰的模样。  
猫魅骑士的身体非常洁净，从他蓬松的尾巴毛就能看出这是个注重个人卫生的年轻人。只可惜那都是过去式了，现在他被弄得脏兮兮的，身上不仅有怪物的黏液，还沾着队友们的体液，以及骑士自己的汗水。死者宫殿的空气燥热得堪比蒸炉，将猫魅从头到脚都蒸熟了，白皙的肤底浮上情欲的颜色，看上去十分可口。  
他努力地抚慰自己粉嫩的性器，还未被使用过的地方和主人一样可爱，但又有些畏惧队友们过于直白的注视，始终半硬不硬。骑士不得不向前靠在黑骑的肩窝中维持平衡，好腾出另一手揉捏自己的胸口，就像从前无数个夜晚里他做过的那样。  
黑骑说得一点没错，他太清楚自己的身体哪里敏感、和其他人有什么区别。但与其说得到了女神的祝福，他更倾向于将其称为诅咒——乳头如果不贴乳贴很容易被摩擦到立起，上衣不选择深色就随时可能被打湿出痕迹，尤其是那仿佛发情期一样难熬的涨乳感，对于还是单身的骑士而言无异于折磨。  
最紧急的一次是在他从主坦那里接过了怪物的仇恨，即将吃到死刑的前一刻。当时猫魅突然感觉到乳贴都堵不住的液体顺着胸膛疯狂流淌，一汪小泉眼似的，将厚重盔甲护着的胸腹全都变得湿漉漉的。承受伤害时全身各处的剧烈疼痛混着乳汁喷溅的畅快感，骑士狼狈地在几近窒息的濒死状态中抵达高潮。  
说实在的，还有什么会比那次更糟糕呢？骑士不禁自暴自弃地将鼓胀的胸乳揉得变了形，他讨厌这副身体，不够强壮，不够威猛，身为男性却会像女人一样产乳，简直是个......怪物。

“好孩子。”  
听到赞扬的瞬间，骑士的动作一滞，他对上黑骑的视线，又慌张地躲闪开来，心脏怦怦直跳。他想自己也许是听错了。  
猫魅缓慢的动作让另外两位观众感到着急，他们终于懂得欣赏，强忍着把骑士直接按在地上肏出奶水的冲动，学着黑骑的语气也称赞起这位初次登台的小演员。  
虽说那些‘称赞’听上去下流得不堪入耳，但骑士确实因此得到了鼓励，猫魅羞红了脸，不好意思地夹了夹腿根，开始小幅度地磨蹭起黑骑顶着他会阴处的膝盖。小巧的、带着倒刺的性器也真正硬了起来，骑士的喘息越发急促，他甚至主动地牵过枪刃的手，请同族再次帮忙按揉胸口。  
战士想插他的嘴巴，可骑士正与黑骑面对面抱着，考虑到那张嘴中泄出的细细的抽泣声也足够悦耳，战士转移了目标，开始用龟头戳弄骑士的臀缝。猫魅惊呼一声，求助地望向队长：他已经很努力了，只要再给他一点时间，肯定就能.......  
内裤的布料被一次又一次地撑开、撑薄，奥拉粗壮的性器不给骑士求饶的机会，直奔着销魂处去了。骑士见黑骑并没有阻止的意思，只得强迫自己集中注意力，更准确地抚摸敏感点。

身后玩耍般的顶弄一直未停，骑士恍然觉得自己其实已经被操开了，体力流失后昏昏欲睡的头脑快要产生幻觉，他哽咽着胡言乱语，说些‘太大了’、‘请别这样’之类的求饶。战士越发放肆，勾起紧勒在臀肉上的内裤边缘，使带着弹性的布料打在那颤动的软肉上，制造出羞人的动静。  
他的耳朵被奥拉含住，里里外外地用舌头侵犯，尾巴也叫枪刃的勾着，两条毛茸茸亲热地紧缠在一起。终于，枪刃感觉到骑士的尾巴蓦地绷紧，紧接着脱力地放松了。猫魅难耐地弯腰，失声地射了自己满手、以及黑骑腹部的盔甲。  
没人会责备他，因为队友们的视线都被骑士胸前的乳粒吸引了：滑腻的奶水自乳孔缓慢地渗出，枪刃略一用力挤压便会向外喷射，看得逐日之民眼都直了，立即凑上前吸了两口。他咽下被梅茵菲娜女神祝福过的乳汁，只见小臂上被妖异抓挠留下的伤口竟然开始有了愈合的迹象，体力也在逐渐恢复，效用甚至比冒险者们常用的生者秘药来得更好。  
“真的有用......他真的有奶！”枪刃兴奋地叫嚷起来，完全忘记自己身处何地。  
闻言战士有些意外：“操，还真有？该不会下面也多了女人的东西吧？”  
说完奥拉开始不安分地用手指伸进骑士的内裤里去，仿佛真要一探究竟。骑士被队友的欢呼稍微唤回了些许理智，耳朵委屈得微微颤抖：“我不是女......呜......请别再......请到此为止吧！你刚刚承诺我的，不是吗？”

即使被扒光了衣服、抹上精液，天真的小猫还以为自己能与他们平等的交流，湿润的眼睛是夏日里香草冰激凌的颜色。精灵着迷地俯身亲吻骑士的眼皮，好让那对干净的宝石看不到更多淫秽的场景。  
“确实做得不错，但也绝不算好。”黑骑语调平静而不带一丝情感，严苛的美食家开始批评菜肴的缺点：“时间太长，叫声不够大，你甚至还找了外援，枪刃就摸得你那么舒服吗？还有，我的盔甲都叫你弄脏了。”  
骑士难以置信地看着黑骑，这个获得了他短暂的信任的精灵彻底卸下了温柔的伪装，甚至帮忙掰开骑士的臀瓣，好让战士能又深又狠地肏进去。  
“好孩子。”后穴被奥拉的性器撑到快要裂开的骑士又听到黑骑哄诱般的话语：“——接受我们给予你的惩罚吧。”

不远处被激活的转移石冢亮着耀眼的光芒，仍然安静地等待着冒险者到来。


End file.
